Gossip Girl: New Girl in Town
by Cullenchick16
Summary: There is a new girl in new york city and all the girls want to be her. And all the guys want her. Nate and Jenny are back together. But, will someone else take Nate's attention? Read and find out what happens next.
1. little j gets caught AGAIN!

_Hey Everyone!_

_**N **__and __**j **__are back together again. __**s **__is a mess because __**d **__broke up with her. Does __**a**__ have the hots for his stepsis __**b**__? I guess we'll find out. _

_Sightings: __**b**__ going to a club with __**a**__. __**s **__crying on the steps of the met. And __**little j **__and __**n **__clinging to each other in the park._

_You'll here more form me soon!_

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip girl_

**Little j **gets caught _AGAIN!_

"Nate?" asked Jenny Humfrey. "Yeah?" he asked from the hall of the Humfrey's apartment building. " Umm… never mind. I don't know what I'm worrying about." she said. "Jennifer you know you can tell me, right?" asked Nate. "Yeah I know. My dad would just kill me if he found out we were going out again." Jenny said. They went to her apartment, well her dad's apartment. Jenny lead Nate to her bed room. Once they got there Nate pulled Jenny onto her bed and started kissing her. But, it was different this time. He started pulling off her shirt. Jenny let him do it. They just kept kissing. So they didn't hear come in. Rufus Humfrey Walked down the hall to his daughter, Jenny's room and he did not know what he was in for. He opened the door and on the bed wad his daughter shirtless making out with that perve guy. "JENNIFER HUMFRY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" yelled Rufus. Nate got up quickly and handed Jenny her shirt. "Hello . I'm Nate if you remember." Nate said coolly offering his hand. " I don't care who the hell you are . Get out of my house and stay away from my daughter!!!" he yelled. Nate turned to Jenny and said "Sorry, 'bye.". then he left. "Dad I'm really sorry…" Jenny stammered. "You're grounded until further notice." said Rufus. "But, dad…" started Jenny "No buts now stay in your room." he said. Jenny was so sorry for what she did but, she loved Nate. So she was going to have to break some rules. Jenny opened her computer and sent Nate an e-mail that she was so sorry about what happened.


	2. b and a hitting the clubs

_Hey Everybody!_

_Little __**j**__ and __**n**__ got caught by her dad _again!?!_ Are they over? Who knows? I know and they… I shouldn't tell you yet. And __**b**__ and __**c**__ have gotten together. Weird combination you say? I don't._

_Sighting: __**b**__ and __**c**__ making out outside of her penthouse. __**N **__getting baked . Sad because he lost his girlfriend __**little j again**__._

_That's it for now!_

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip girl_

**b** and **a **hitting the clubs

Blair and her stepbro Aaron were in their limo going to hit a club uptown. Once they got there Aaron got each of them a drink. The music was blaring "Blair come on let's dance." he whined trying to pull Blair to the dance floor. "_Fine_." she said as she gave in. They danced and got drunk. Finally they decided to call it quits. Blair called a limo to take them back to there house which was pretty much a mansion. While they were waiting Aaron and Blair snuggled on the bench they were sitting on. Then all of a sudden Aaron kissed Blair. (and of course she kissed back.) "I love you." he said " I love you too," said Blair " Wait! This can't happen." " Yes it can we aren't blood related." Luckily they limo just got there so they didn't have to discuss it. They got in and rode home in silence.


	3. new girl in town

_Hey people!_

_Guess what! _**B**_ and _**a**_ maybe stepsis and bro but will that keep them apart? I guess you'll find out soon enough._

_Sighting: _**b**_ and _**a**_ snuggling on a bench on 42nd__ St. last night. _**Little j **_moping around New York City._

_More later!_

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip girl_

New girl in town

Monday morning 16 year old, BayLee Woods stepped out from her new penthouse. She was nervous about her first day at Constance. It was an all girls private school there in New York City. Her father Tyler Woods, is a famous producer and her mother is Molly Woods a famous artist.

BayLee was wearing her maroon uniform with a blazer. Under it was a black cami that shimmered in the light and a black and maroon Gucci scarf. On her feet were $600 black knee high boots. BayLee wore her beige, shoulder length, wavy hair down. And her lips were a bright red. But, most of all, was her emerald green, sparkling eyes. She gave herself one last check in the mirror and was off.

`As she walked down the sidewalk the sun was shining bright. She was only nine blocks from Constance so she walked. As she walked by boys whistled and girls whispered "Who is she?". BayLee knew she was hot even _sexy _but, she didn't expect this result from people. She was walking by St. Judes when she ran into this guy with golden hair and these amazing green eyes. "Oh…um…I'm sorry." he said as he looked at her. Actually more like stared at her. BayLee smiled to herself and said "No, I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going."

"Are you new around here?" asked Nate. "Yeah, I'm BayLee, BayLee Woods." she said. "Oh, I'm Nate." he said. She noticed he had an amazing smile. And Nate noticed how gorgeous and sexy she was. "Well, I better go or I'll be late." BayLee said. "Oh, yeah. When will I see you again?" Nate asked. "How about I meet you here after school?" she asked. "Sounds great! And it was wonderful to meet you." Nate said. Then he gave BayLee a kiss on the cheek. She Blushed Bright Red.

BayLee had to hurry. Once she got there she walked into the office. "Hi, I'm Mrs. McLean and your headmistress." she said

"Hello I'm BayLee Woods."

"Yes, yes I know. Well here's your schedule and a map of the school. I'll take you to your first class." said Mrs. M "Follow me, okay here you are I'll leave you in the capable hands of Mr. Beckham." BayLee first class was AP film class. Once she got in the room every girl started talking. Blair had no idea who she was but, she knew they were going to be great friends. The good thing is that the only empty desk was the one on the left side of Blair. "Uh-hum, everybody this is BayLee Woods. She moved here from New Jersey, everyone say 'Hi.'" said Mr. Beckham. "Hi." said all the girls in a sort of droning voice. The only one that sounded excited was this girl with really long, brown hair and brown eyes. "BayLee go take the empty seat next to Blair." Mr. Beckham said "Hurry, Hurry!" Now she knew who it was BayLee had seen Blair in _Vogue. _She quickly went to sit next to Blair. Blair smiled at BayLee and said " Hey I'm Blair Waldof ." " Yeah, I know I saw you in _Vogue_." BayLee said. " So…do you want to have lunch with Serena, Jenny, and me?" Blair asked

"Yeah I'd love that. It's just being the new girl is weird." BayLee said "I agree. But, having a gay father is weirder." said Blair. "Okay you win." said BayLee. Blair really liked her. They smiled at each other and got back to there work.

Serena van der Woodsen was moping in her calculus class. 'Why did I have to be so stupid and let Dan slip thought my fingers' thought Serena. Last week Dan had broken up with Serena because she was really drunk and kissed Chuck, the perve who wants every girl to get in bed with him. When she tried to explain to Dan he didn't believe her. 'But, why should he?' she thought. Serena was working on this really hard problem and she couldn't think. This was really to much for her. She got up and asked if she could go to the nurse's office.


	4. s not doing to good

S** not doing to good**

**Serena was in the nurse's office, laying on one of the cots, thinking. **

**When it was around lunch time Serena went to the cafeteria and round Blair seating with the new girl BayLee Woods. Serena knew BayLee because they had meet at one of Serena's mother's charity events. She walked over to there table and noticed she had the same lunch as her and Blair. Which was lemon yogurt and orange juice. **

"**Hey, BayLee." said Serena. **

"**Hi Serena how are you?" asked BayLee. **

"**Great." Serena answered. **

"**You two know each other?" asked Blair. Who was really confused at there exchange. **

"**Yeah," Serena and BayLee at the same time. **

**They all burst into laughter. **

**As they ate Jenny was in the computer lab instant e-mailing Nate. But. He wasn't answering. Jenny Thought he was busy working on his homework. ( Yeah right!) So she logged off and went to go eat with Serena and Blair. They all became friends about a month ago.**

**When Jenny got to the cafeteria the new girl everyone was talking about was sitting at their table. She notice that the new girl had gorgeous hair and eyes. The outfit she was wearing looked fabulous on her. **

**Jenny walked up and Serena was crying and saying, **

"**I didn't kiss Chuck on purpose. I was drunk and stupid." she said while sobbing.**

"**Serena I'll talk to Dan for you. Ok?" Jenny asked wiping away one off Serena's tears.**

"**Okay. Thanks Jenny." said Serena.**

"**Hi, I'm Jenny Humfrey." she said.**

"**Hey, I'm BayLee Woods." said BayLee.**

**They sat and ate their lunches. And finished the rest of the school day.**


	5. d forgives s

_**Hey everyone, there's a new girl in town!**_

_**There's a new girl in town. Everyone watch out she is gorgeous. To keep her identity safe we'll call her **_**bl. **_To let you know she is more gorgeous than _**s. **_This girl can give any guy or even _girl _a heart attack. Just letting you know so be careful. _**S **_might just get forgiveness from _**d **_we'll wait and find out. But, only if _**little j **_can convince her big bro._

_Now your email:_

**Q: **_Dear GG,_

_I know who the new girl is and she did stop my heart. I was wondering if she is a super model?_

_- badboy_

**A: **_Dear badboy,_

**Bl**_ was in a copy of vogue once for a Chloe' dress. So I guess she sort of is. I hope that answerers your question._

_- gossip girl_

_Sightings: bl with n dancing at a club. B and c making out in central park. S still waiting for d._

_More soon,_

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip girl_

**D **forgives **s**

"Dan she swears she didn't do it on purpose. And _I _know she didn't. Can't you just forgive her? Don't you care about her at all?" Jenny asked.

"I do care about her. And I can't because she kissed Chuck that perve who tried to molest you last year at that party." said Dan. He had been writing poems about what Serena had done to him. But, in the back of his mind he knew she didn't do it on purpose but, he was just so hurt. "Fine Jenny I'll go talk to her. Okay?" Dan said giving in.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jenny screamed jumping up and down. And so were her huge boobs.

"Now get out Jenny. I have to call Serena." Dan said impatiently. Jenny skipped out of his room and down to hers.

Once jenny had left Dan picked up the phone and dialed Serena's number.

Serena had been waiting for Dan to call and when the phone rang Serena practically jumped on the phone. It was Dan, her heart sang with joy.

"Um… hello Dan, I'm so, so, so, sorry." Serena said.

"No I am, I should have believed you. We are in a relationship and trust and honesty are a big thing in one. But, I just realized that now. So I'm sorry." he said and he really meant it. But, most of all what surprised him is what he was going to say next

"Serena I think, I love you." Dan said. Serena didn't expect to answer that with this

"I love you too." and she meant every word of what she said.

"Will you meet me in Central Park?" Dan asked.

"Okay, I'll see you there. I love you. 'Bye." Serena just couldn't get enough of saying it.

"I love you too. 'Bye." said Dan. Then he hung up and quickly wrote a poem about love. He thought it was one of the best poems he had ever written. Then he went to go see Serena.

Serena got there and Dan was on a bench staring at the stars. It felt like forever since Serena had seen him. He looked so gorgeous, she loved the way his brown hair layed on his forehead.

"Hey Dan I really, _really_ missed you." Serena said as she gave him a hug.

"I missed you too. Now get over here." Serena was just the same as he remembered. Blonde and blue eyed angel. Dan pulled Serena into a deep kiss that said everything he felt. Once they started they couldn't stop.

"Serena let's go back to your house." said Dan

"Okay, I'll get a Taxi." said Serena. Then they went to her house. I hope you know what happens next.


	6. n and bl hit it off

**N** and **bl** hit it off

"Hey BayLee, I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight?" Nate asked.

He decided not to get baked to see if he needed it with BayLee.

"Sure, but how do I get there?" asked BayLee embarrassedly.

"I'll send my driver. He'll be there in 20 minutes." Nate said

"Thanks. Bye." she says

"Yep. Bye." Nate says back.

BayLee quickly puts on a strapless blue number from the Chloe catalogue, on page 33. Then she put on her black Jimmy Choos. She put her hair into a ponytail and left her bangs out. BayLee went down stairs to get in Nate's limo.

"So you're the young lady Nate keeps talking about? Oh, and I'm Bert by the way." he said.

"I guess." BayLee said as she blushed.

Bert had dark brown eyes and short black hair. He looked around his 30's. Also, he had on the typical driver suit including the hat. They drove for about 10 minutes. Then Bert opened her door. When they got to this huge condo it was really beautiful.

"Thanks." said BayLee as she got out.

"No problem. He'll be inside." said Bert as he drove away.

BayLee walked up to the door and Nate opened it.

"Hey, you look…. WOW!" Nate said.

"Thank you." BayLee said as she giggled. "You know you make me feel on edge."

Nate laughed and said "I bet I do."

They went to the elevator up to his apartment.

"Would you like something to drink?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." she said.

Nate went and got them some wine. They sat on the couch and after they finished there 3rd glass of wine. They started kissing.

"Nate___?" asked BayLee.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You know you make me feel like a kid again. I know it sounds stupid." said BayLee.

" No, it doesn't. BayLee I've only known you 3 weeks but, I think… I Love You." said Nate he waited for her to answer.

BayLee couldn't believe it she felt the same way since she had first laid eyes on him. She just noticed that he was still waiting. Finally she said

" I think, no, no, I know I Love You too." said BayLee.

"I felt that way since I first met you." said Nate

"Really?" BayLee asked.

"Yes." Nate said and he really meant it. Then they went back to kissing.

_Hey people!_

_Guess What? _**N **_and _**bl**_ are together. Let's hope _**b**_ won't get jealous. _**S **_and _**d**_ are back together. And as you may guess _**n**_ and _**little j **_are OVER!! It's a sad, sad time for _**little j**_._

_Sightings:_**n**_ and _**bl **_kissing in Madison Square Park. _**B**_ and _**c**_ kissing at Barneys. _**Little j **_going to the hair salon. _**S**_ and _**d**_ coming out of a hotel holding hands._

_That's it f or now._

_You know you love me._

_Gossip Girl_


	7. bl and n are really perfect together

_Hey Everyone!_

_I'm sure you heard that _**s**_ and _**d**_ are back together. But, will I last long? I guess we'll find out soon enough. Can you all believe that _**n**_ actually is taking this relationship seriously. I'm sure you all want to her about how _**b **_and _**a**_ are going on about there little kiss on the park bench last week. OOPS!! I'm sorry maybe that was a little to much information. Well at least no one can figure out who I am and they never will._

_Sightings: _**s**_ and _**d**_ walking around upper eastside of New York. _**N**_ and _**bl **_shopping for Christmas presents for each other in Barneys. _**B**_ still scared that _**a**_ thinks they are a thing now. She's trying to avoid him. If anyone couldn't tell. _**Little j **_still grounded for what she will finally stop trying to fight soon._

_**Bl**_** and **_**n**_** are perfect for each other**

BayLee was walking to school in the cold December weather.

She was thinking about her and Nate how they were so perfect for each other. But, she wasn't sure he thought the same way. Well BayLee got to school Jenny, one of the new friends she had made came up to her and said,

"Tell me it's not true."

"What are you talking about?" BayLee asks her really confused.

"Your not going out with Nate are you?" She asked.

"Yeah we are. Why?" BayLee asks still confused.

"Because we are suppose to be going out. How could he do this to me again?" Jenny asks herself.

"WHAT? No me and Nate are going out and he told me he didn't have a girlfriend. He that they were over." She says.

"What? We're over I just thought…." Starts Jenny.

"Jenny I'm so, so, so sorry!!!" BayLee says and gives Jenny a hug. Jenny hugs her back. And starts sobbing.

"BayLee it's okay. I should have known cause it did seem like we were over after he left but, I didn't want to face it." Said Jenny. When she stopped crying.

At the end of the school day BayLee grabbed her Gucci handbag and went to meet Nate. They were meeting in the park. It was a really nice day. There was a light snow falling and the sun was going down it was so beautiful. Finally BayLee got there and took the blanket out of her bag and lay it out for her and Nate. She was waiting like 5 minutes when finally Nate came rushing up to her with an arm load of presents.

"Sorry I'm late." he huffed tiredly.

"That's okay. And you didn't have to get me anything." Said BayLee.

"But, I wanted to." He whined like a 3 year old. And bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Okay I got you something too." Said BayLee as she handed him 5 presents. She had gotten him 2 new pairs of boxers, cashmere pajama bottoms, and a hat and gloves set. Nate had gotten BayLee a silky night gown that just barely covered her butt. Also, a very soft scarf, pair of Uggs, and a new handbag.

"Thank You Nate I love you so much." BayLee said as she kissed him.

"Your welcome. And thank you. But, I love you more." He said as he kissed her back.

After that they ate the picnic BayLee had packed. Then they snuggled and sat there for a very long time. Until Nate told her she could spend the night at his house. So, they left and went to his house.


End file.
